


To have a home

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jean Grey Lives, Mutant Powers, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Scott summers lives, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Melody and her sister Sapphira had to flee their country in fear of those who hated what they were. Now they are finally safe and happy. They both found love and a new family. But are they truly safe?





	1. The sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Tony sold the tower, but let's pretend that he didn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the X-men

Melody Nazar was almost purring in contentment, as she rested her head on her soulmate's shoulder and felt his long, cool fingers carding through her black hair, as he softly read the book in his lap out loud. She looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, smirking as she heard Tony loudly complain about kissing in his tower.

Opposite of them on another couch, was captain Steve Rogers, drawing. Melody's sister Sapphira was resting with her head in his lap her brown hair around her like a halo and her brown eyes closed. Steve's occasional peek around his notebook at his resting soulmate, gave a pretty good indication what he exactly was drawing. Melody smiled. They made a very cute couple and according to Sapphira, so did she and Loki. 

Behind them in the open bar/kitchen was Loki's brother Thor making food (probably poptarts, as that was one of the few things that he could make without screwing up), Tony was trying to repair something small from his suit, with Vision looking over his shoulder, Bruce was sitting in an armchair, typing on his laptop, Natasha was in a corner, cleaning some of her weapons and Bucky was playing Mario cart with Wanda watching in fascination. Melody had no idea how they managed to convince Tony to let Bucky play, as he had accidentally broken a few controllers with his metal arm. 

Melody and Sapphira had worked for the Avengers for about eleven months now. Tony needing new healers for after missions. Melody had been the one to apply and they had been impressed by her. She had been asked if she knew anyone else, who could help. She had recommended her sister and after several tests, the sisters were both hired. They had been used to treating wounds, having done the same for another group of people

It hadn't taken long for the sisters to find their soulmates: Steve Rogers and Loki Laufeyson. Loki had been sent to earth without his powers to repent for his crimes. Like Thor when he was banished, Loki would only get his powers back if he did something truly selfless. He hadn't exactly been cooperating with the team, until Melody came along. They had met after he had been injured, but had refused to see anyone, until he collapsed with a fever.

She had grabbed his arm to help him up, when the legendary warm feeling soared through her body and a mark appeared on her skin, indicating that they were soulmates. Despite this, Loki remained a stubborn prick, but two could play this game. Melody once sat on him and nothing Loki did could move her away. She had only backed off, when he promised to stay. She still wasn't sure if he meant staying in bed or with her. 

Loki had given up on finding love, convinced no one, not even his soulmate, could love a monster like him. Melody proved him wrong. When he had snapped at her, asking why she cared so much, she had replied: " _you are not the only one, who knows what it's like to have the world against you"._  This had shocked him into silence, feeling bad about snapping.  

Melody had sighed. _" I always wanted to find someone, except my sister,  who would love me unconditionally, but apparently even my soulmate hates me."_ She had started to turn away, before Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest.  _"I don't hate you, little one. I just do not understand how someone so pure could ever be my soulmate. I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me._ _"_ She had sighed, but eventually forgiven him. They had stood there for quite some time.

According to tradition, two soulmates have to consent to be bonded, so that no one could be forced into a bond with someone that they didn't love. After several months of knowing each other and bonding over several things that they both loved, like books, Loki had invited her to a picnic in central park and had asked her to be his officially and forever.

She had tackled him into a hug that spoke volumes. Melody later managed to convince him to apologize to the Avengers for his actions. It had taken a while, but he had finally done so. Some of the Avengers were still wary, but not as outright hostile as they once were. They could see that Melody really brought a change in him and they could appreciate that.

It hadn't taken so long for Sapphira. She had met Steve in the gym, a week after she was hired. He was beating the hell out of a punching bag. She had shaken his hand and the warm feeling made itself known, the mark appearing on their hands where they touched. They had just stared at each other in shock and feeling a bit awkward. She had offered to spar with him.

He had been very reluctant, not wanting to hurt his soulmate after just meeting her, but she had worn him down. He had been very careful at first, pulling his punches, but after seeing how strong Sapphira was, he let his strength go bit by bit. It took him several minutes to finally beat her. Afterwards, he had asked how she could fight so well. She had smiled sadly and given him a vague answer.  _"When your life isn't a fairy tale, you better be prepared to make it one."_ After that, she had left the gym, followed by a confused captain.

They had continued sparring afterwards, getting to know each other and even after Bucky had been found, they still continued. Sapphira still remembered Bucky's hanging jaw, when he saw them in action for the first time. Steve liked the fact that he could use the sparring to clear his head and he loved sparring with his soulmate. Sapphira found out that they both loved to draw and read. They turned it into a game. One of them would say something that they had to draw, like a landscape or an animal and who drawed that thing the best, was treated to a meal or something else. They had fun thinking of the craziest things to draw.

When they had known each other for three months and after asking Melody's permission (He knew from Sapphira that they were orphans), he asked Sapphira out for a romantic dinner. During the dinner, he had asked her if she wanted to be his. He had immediately looked down, not wanting to see the rejection. Instead, he felt a soft hand on his own, squeezing it

He had looked up and saw Sapphira's beaming smile.  _"Captain, I thought you would never ask."_ He had smiled too and like a true gentleman, had kissed her hand. The Avengers thought the four of them complimented each other well. Melody's more serious nature was able to reign in Loki's mischievous one, while Sapphira's happy nature drew out the usually quiet Steve.

Both the sisters were extremely happy, if not for one major thing. They were mutants. That simple fact had ruined their lives and because of that, they had hidden their abilities. Almost everywhere they had gone, they had been met with scorn, fear and hate. The rational side of them said that their soulmates wouldn't be like those people, but their irrational side was still afraid that they would. Unfortunately, the sisters listened to their irrational side.

They had come close to telling their prince and soldier, but would always backpedal at the last moment. They were happy and they didn't want their classification to ruin it like it had before. Melody shifted a bit, a certain pressure in her upper back was starting to become annoying. Loki looked at her in concern. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked. Melody nodded. "I'm fine Loki. I just have this irritating pressure in my back. Hopefully it will be gone by tonight." She said. She felt a pressure in her head, immediately followed by Wanda's voice.

' _you can't lie to him forever. He already suspects something and it isn't good'_ Melody shared a look with the woman across the room. ' _He is the god of lies. I'm surprised it took so long, even without his powers._ _What is he thinking?'_ she asked her. Wanda sighed. ' _he thinks that you're planning to leave him, despite being his soulmate. He still has his insecurities."_ Melody sighed. She really had to tell him soon. 

She looked at Loki, who was still looking at her, his concern having grown at the sigh. She smiled warmly, before kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss a bit confused, but happy. She pulled back, before snuggling even closer. "I love you, Loki." She whispered. She felt his arms tighten around her and the kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too, my darling. More than anything in my entire life. I don't know what to do if I ever lost you." He whispered back.

Melody smiled a bit sadly. Her guilt about keeping her secret growing. "You won't. You will never lose me." She assured him. Her grip tightening as well. She looked around the room and saw Natasha watching them. Of all the people in the room, only Natasha, Bucky and Wanda knew the secret of the siblings. Wanda found out, because of her powers. Bucky and Natasha found out because they were pretty good at spotting when someone's lying. It hadn't been long, before the former asassins had acted on their suspicions.

\---------------------------------------------------- _flashback_ \---------------------------------------------

_Melody was sleeping peacefully. Loki, Thor and Steve were on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few days. Well, she was sleeping peacefully, until a bag was thrown over her head  and she was taken from her bed and carried somewhere. She tried to struggle, but their grip was too tight. She kicked and felt how her feet hit cold metal. Bucky? Or Tony?. She did it again. Nope, definitely Bucky._

_She was carried downstairs and thrown none too gently in a chair. The bag was taken from her head and she saw that she was in a dark room, Sapphira was next to her. "Hey sis. Come to join the party?" She asked sarcastically, glaring at the two people in front of her.  Melody shook her head to get her bearings. "What the actual fuck, guys?!" She asked. Natasha was not impressed. "We wanted to know why the two of you are lying to everybody. We checked all the birth records and schools in America and we couldn't find your names anywhere. Who are you?" She asked, a gun loosely in her hands._

_Melody looked down, knowing they couldn't lie anymore. "A: we weren't born in America and B: have you checked the records of Charles Xavier's school?" She asked. The two interrogators looked at each other, clearly not having thought of that. "You're mutants." Natasha said, matter of factly. "No fucking shit." Sapphira muttered. "Why didn't you tell us?" Bucky asked. Melody sighed._

_"Because the fact that we are mutants, has ruined our lives. Except for school, it doesn't matter where we go, people hate us. The second that they hear that we're mutants, they start treating us like vilains or rabid dogs, waiting to attack. When we were hired here, we wanted you to like us for who we were. We didn't want to be cast out again. We didn't want to lose our soulmates" She said softly, looking down. Bucky and Natasha shared a look._

_"What are your powers?" Bucky asked. Melody looked up.. "I make these balls of power." Melody said. Sapphira spoke up. "My powers lie with the mind. Telekinesis, telepathy and so on. I can also hide anything from view. And there is the mutation that Melody forgot to tell." Natasha looked intrigued. "And what is that?" At this, both Sapphira and Melody stood up. Sapphira had actually been bound to her chair by ropes, but had used her powers to loosen them while talking. Bucky and Natasha looked in surprise, clearly not having expected that. The sisters looked at each other, nodded and Sapphira took a few steps back_

_After a moment, white, feathered wings sprouted from Melody's back. Natasha and Bucky looked at her with wide eyes. Bucky slowly reached forwards and brushed his human hand against Melody's left wing. "Wow, we thought you were HYDRA, but this is a lot more awesome." Melody chuckled. "Bucky be honest. Would you have found out that we were lying if we were HYDRA?" She asked. Bucky opened his mouth to answer, before closing it again. She had a point there._

_Natasha had walked towards Sapphira and was speaking quietly to her. "We could really use you in battle." She muttered. Sapphira shook her head. "No thank you, Nat. Our father made us promise to stay out of violence as much as possible and we would like to keep that promise. Besides, Loki and Steve would get twin heart attacks." She told the spy._

_Natasha conceded. "Even so, do you know how to fight with these wings?" She asked. Melody nodded. "I learned at school. Also, here is where Sapphira's power comes in handy. there have been days that my wings were out, but curled around me like this and no one saw anything." Melody said, curling her wings around her like some sort of cloak. Both Bucky as Natasha were impressed. "Can we go to bed now? Sapphira asked. Natasha nodded. "Yes, but we do want to know your story and how you came here." The sisters nodded at that and left the room_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------end flashback------------------------------------------------------------_

The asassins were told their story and promised to help. When Loki and Steve weren't in the tower,  Bucky and Natasha helped the sisters to keep in shape, powers and wings included. Sapphira made sure that FRIDAY, Tony's AI, didn't see her sister's wings. There was no way Tony could keep their secret, especially if he was drunk. There hadn't been a mission in a while now and no opportunities for Melody to literally spread out her wings and now they were starting to hurt a bit. Little did Melody know that the opportunity would come faster than she anticipated... Or wanted.

The first to notice something was wrong, were Steve and Bucky. They had very heightened senses and heard something coming. At the same time, they looked at the window. They saw something approaching the window at a fast rate and it wasn't slowing down. "EVERYBODY DOWN!!!!!!" Steve yelled, dropping his notebook. He grabbed the now awake Sapphira and dropped from the couch, holding her tightly.

Loki looked up from his book at the yell and didn't hesitate to obey. He grabbed Melody and turned them around in a split second, while dropping to the floor, shielding her. Bucky quickly shielded Wanda, while Thor jumped in front of Natasha. Bruce and Tony fell from their chairs and made themselves as small as possible.The explosion of the window was probably felt throughout the whole tower.

Glass flew everywhere, hitting some of them. Two metal claws quickly followed in, one grabbing Steve and the other grabbing Loki and taking them away, this to the horrified screams of their soulmates. The avengers and the sisters all ran towards the now broken widow. The man controlling the arms was flying a few feet from the window. "Well if it isn't the devil sisters." He laughed coldly. Melody and Sapphira frowned.

They hadn't been called that, since they had left their "hometown". The villagers there had been convinced that the sisters had been the daughters of the devil. "Who are you?" Thor asked standing in front of Melody, knowing that Loki would want her safe, Bucky doing the same for Sapphira. "Ulysses Klaue, at your service." The man said with a mocking bow. Melody frowned. That name sounded familiar. The man looked back at her and Sapphira, smirking. "Your daddy sends his love, by the way." He said cruelly. Melody's eyes widened. She now knew where she had heard the name.

\-------------------------------------------------------- _flashback--------------------_

_"Come on, sir. Give us your mutant children and we will be out of your hair. We will even pay you handsomely for those things." A man's voice was heard from downstairs. The sisters were standing on top of the stairs, trying to eavesdrop. They looked at each other in panic. Their father wouldn't sell them, right? Then they heard their father's voice. "Those "things" as you call them, are my daughters and I would rather die, then sell them to you. Now leave my house!" Joseph Nazar said, his voice betraying his anger._

_They heard muttering as the men got up and left. That would have been it, if Melody hadn't heard Klaue mutter one sentence, before he left. "That can be arranged." The vile man muttered to one of the others. There was laughing and then silence. Their father came up the stairs and saw them standing there. He smiled softly and pulled them both in a hug. "I think you two should stay at your uncle John's for a while. Until this blows over. But I will never sell you, I promise. I love you, my beautiful girls and I always will" He whispered, holding his two daughters close._

_Red. Shouting. Blood. Gunshots._

_\----------------------------------------------------- end flashback-----------------------------_

Melody let out a ragged breath, feeling Thor quickly grab her as she stumbled. "Melody!!!" Loki shouted, trying to break free. He had to get to her. He had to protect her. Steve saw that Sapphira was crying as well and tried to get out of the claws. His soulmate was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. Klaue chuckled. "So you do remember me? I'm honoured. You know, if your father had just given you to me, he would still be alive today. Even tough you have to admire his bravery. He really loved you disgusting freaks." He taunted.

Melody and Sapphira closed their eyes, tears rolling over their cheeks.Their soulmates renewed their struggles, wanting to both comfort the women they loved and punch the man that was hurting them. Klaue sighed and turned to them. "Oh stop struggling. These arms are made of the same material as your shield, captain. They're indestructible." He gloated. Sapphira looked at him through teary eyes that were full of hate. "What do you want? To take us and sell us to the highest bidder, you asshole?" She asked bitterly. Klaue chuckled lowly. 

"Well that had been the plan when you were children, I won't. You're too old and probably too powerful for me to take you. After all I've never seen what you can do, though I'm very curious. Come on, show me a little trick." He taunted once again. Loki and Steve shared a confused look with everyone. What did the man mean? Klaue laughed. "Oh didn't they tell you? The women you love so much are mutants."

You could have heard a pin drop after that declaration. "What? Melody?" Loki whispered. He looked at his soulmate, who wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Sapphira?" Steve said softly, hoping that the man was joking. Sapphira just looked at him with tears in her eyes, not saying anything. That was answer enough. Steve and Loki closed their eyes, not wanting to look at them. The sisters followed their example, guilt and flooding through them. They had lost their soulmates and it was their own fault.

Bucky and Natasha rubbed their backs. They knew that this was the sisters worst fear coming true. Despite that she felt her heart breaking, Melody stepped forward. "If you don't want to take us, then what do you want?" Klaue laughed, sounding like the crazy man he was. "I want revenge on you for escaping me. I wonder how you will cope when you know that the death of your soulmates are your fault, just like your father's was." He said, gesturing to the struggling men. 

Melody growled. "Give them here. Now!" Klaue chuckled. "Come and get them." He sneered, but instead of the despair he had expected, Melody smirked. ' _catch them.'_  She mentally told Sapphira and Wanda, before speaking up out loud. "Very poor choice of words." Within a second, her wings were out and she had launched herself at the bastard, who had threatened to hurt the man she loved. She managed to get two punches in, before he could react. Klaue shouted in surprise, dropping Loki and Steve, who were quickly caught by Wanda and Sapphira using their powers.

They were safely deposited on the floor off the room. Sapphira sighed in relief. She gave Steve a quick kiss on the top of his head, before stepping back, keeping a careful distance. Having had enough, Natasha looked at the Avengers. "Aren't you guys going to help?!" She demanded. Everyone jumped. "FRIDAY, give me my suit." Tony said, being the first one to break out of his shocked stupor at the fact that two of his teammates were actually mutants. That was enough for everyone to start moving. Weapons were grabbed, suites were put on.

Sapphira grabbed a certain shield and walked towards its owner, followed by Bucky. Steve was still sitting in the same place as when he was pulled inside, Loki beside him. "You are mutants. Why did you never tell us? I would have understood. Why didn't you tell me?!" Steve asked, feeling angry and hurt. Sapphira kneeled in front of him, tears in her eyes. "Because I feared that you would hate me. We both were. We love the both of you so much that the idea of living without you, of you leaving us, scares us like nothing ever has. And now it's actually happening, because of us and our cowardice" She said, tears in her eyes.

Steve saw the tears and immediately felt guilty. Loki looked down as well. He knew what it was like to be feared and now, he had given his own soulmate that feeling. After a few seconds, Steve carefully put his hand on Sapphira's. He still cared about her and he didn't want her to be sad. His soulmate looked up at him and smiled shakily. He smiled back. Sapphira looked at the fight and saw that Melody was getting closer to the ground, but had gotten a few punches as well. "She needs our help." She muttered, looking at Bucky.

The former winter soldier nodded and turned towards Steve and Loki. "Tell me, does this revelation change anything for you? Do you see them any different now?" Bucky asked. Steve and Loki thought for a minute, before shaking their heads. Even tough they lied, they were still the women that they loved. Steve squeezed Sapphira's hand. She smiled at him, tearfully, before taking a deep breath "Well, your soulmate and my sister needs your help, so let's go help them." Sapphira said, pointing towards Loki and handing Steve his shield, wiping away her tears.

They all got up, Bucky grabbing some guns, Loki grabbing some daggers and they headed out. Just before they walked out, Steve grabbed Sapphira and gave her a quick kiss. "Stay safe." He whispered. Despite that she lied to him, she was still his soulmate and he couldn't live without her. Sapphira smiled and nodded. "Only if you do so as well." She returned. He smiled softly. They were going to have a talk later, but now they had to fight.


	2. The mutants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters and Avengers have to fight Klaue, but who said they have to do it alone?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Deadpool or the X-men. Marvel does.

Melody and Klaue crashed on the ground, people jumping out of the way quickly. Melody stood up slowly, panting and her wings drooping a bit. She held her left arm against her side, Klaue having kicked it during their fight. It was bruised, but she knew that if Klaue hadn't been busy trying to stay in the air, he would have broken it. Immediately dozens of men surrounded them, all pointing their guns at the female mutant. She simply raised and eyebrow. "I thought that you weren't going to take us. Change of plans Klaue?" She asked, sounding more brave, then that she felt.

Klaue laughed as some of his men helped him up. "That was before you ruined the first plan, darling." He sneered. Melody growled, purple balls of energy pulsing in her hands. "Do not call me that." She hissed. Klaue laughed again. "Well, I might just be the only one who will still call you that, now that your darling soulmate knows the truth. I bet that he is disgusted with you. After all, who wants a freak as a soulmate?" He asked mockingly.

Melody felt tears burning in her eyes, taking deep breaths. She was about to attack, when she heard a familiar voice. "Someone who knows what it is like to be a freak himself." Loki answered, knocking out some of the men with the help of the Avengers. He may not have had his magic, but he could still fight well. He quickly went to stand next to Melody and wrapped an am around her, kissing the top of her head, glaring at the vile man in front of him. The Avengers and Sapphira joined them. 

Klaue suddenly looked a lot more uncertain. "Wait you're not angry at her? She lied to you!" He shouted. Loki calmly nodded. "Yes, I know and we will have a long talk about that. But for now, the urge to punch you in the face is bigger." The god said with a predatory grin. Melody, feeling relieved, put her head against his chest for just a few moments, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you." He could hear her whisper. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, holding her tightly for just a few seconds.

Klaue quickly shouted something and another few dozen men appeared out of nowhere. Klaue looked a bit more confident, as the Avengers got into battle position. "Luckily, I always bring back up with me." He smirked. Loki tightened his grip on Melody, turning them a tiny bit, so that she was slightly behind him. He was ready to protect her. He turned and looked at the the others. Some of the Avengers looked a tiny bit nervous about the amount of men, except Sapphira. She looked rather calm, even as Steve pushed her behind him out of instinct. 

"I wish I had thought of that." Sapphira said loudly. Just as she finished saying it, a plane flew low overhead and hovered just behind Klaue and his men. Loki recognised the symbol on the plane as the symbol of the X-men. He smirked and looked at Sapphira, knowing that she was responsible for them. She gave a smirk back. "Oh wait. I did." She said. Klaue directed some of his men towards the plane, just as two people jumped out of it: Logan and Storm. The plane landed a bit further, several of the other X-men exiting. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Bobby Drake, just to name a few. 

Loki didn't exactly know when the battle had started. One moment it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, the next: absolute chaos. He had tried to stay as close to Melody as possible, but in the fight, they had been driven apart. Loki had just been fighting hand to hand with another goon, when the head of his foe was chopped off. A man in a red costume was standing behind him, a katana in his hand.

The man put the katana in its holster and held out his hand acting as if they weren't in the middle of a battle. "Deadpool, at your service. A  little bird told me that there were some assholes that needed to be silenced, if you catch my drift." The man's voice was a bit muffled by his mask, but Loki didn't have time to think about it. Now was not the time and they could use some help. 

He quickly gave the hand three shakes and returned to the fight. As weird and strange as the newcomer was, Loki had to admit that he was good at fighting. Deadpool quickly cut his way through the enemies, like it was the most simple thing, occasionally shouting some things that Loki didn't understand or saying some language that he didn't even want to hear. 

Steve and Sapphira had managed to stay together, fighting side by side with Bucky. Sapphira paralysed them with her powers, allowing either Steve to knock them out and away with his shield or Bucky to shoot them. A part of Sapphira felt guilty about breaking their promise to their father, but she knew that there was no other way. Klaue had threatened to hurt the wrong people for the last time. For a second, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

That second proved to be important, as suddenly, she felt a burning pain in her side. Steve immediately looked up in panic as he heard his soulmate shout in pain. He looked at her and saw her that someone had managed to shoot her in her side. Blood was slowly pouring out of the wound, turning her clothes red. He threw his shield one last time, before running to her side.He quickly lifted her up, his heart immediately sinking at her pained cry at the sudden movement and pulled her out of the line of fire, Bucky quickly giving them cover.

Pulling out a bandage that he always carried for emergencies on missions, he tried to apply it to her, but his hands were shaking to much in fear and worry. Sapphira felt it and gently laid her hand on his am. "It's alright. Let me." She whispered, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Steve watched in fascination as everything began to move on its own and wrapped itself around the wound. The minute it was done, she fell back in exhaustion, panting heavily.

Steve looked at her, softly caressing her cheek. "Stay here, darling. You're wounded and tired. This way, you will do more harm than good." He knew it was harsh, but she couldn't fight like this. Sapphira nodded, knowing that he was right. Steve looked at Bucky, who nodded, readying his gun. "I'll look after her, Steve. You go fight for the both of us." Steve nodded and with one last kiss to Sapphira's forehead, he rejoined the fight, making sure to stay as close as possible to the woman he loved. Bucky stayed with Sapphira and shot every foe, who got too close

It had been around the end of the fight, when it happened. Loki had just used his last dagger to cut his enemy's throat, when he heard this Deadpool person call. "Hey, Captain Nicholls. Your girl is in danger." Loki whirled around and saw Melody fighting three men at the same time. About 20 meters behind her, Klaue aimed a weapon, that seemed to come out of his arm, at her unsuspecting back.

Knowing he couldn't push her out of the way in time and having used all of his weapons, Loki didn't even think about his next actions, his instinct screaming at him to protect his soulmate. He started running towards the two, pushing everyone, who tried to stop him, out of the way. Klaue aimed his weapon towards the mutant's back, chuckling. "Goodbye, you little freak. Say hello to your daddy for me." He muttered, his prosthetic arm gun starting to fire up. Melody just finished killing the last of her opponents, the training from Nat and Bucky really showing, when she felt her ankle twist.

She fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She suddenly sensed that something was wrong and looked up, seeing Klaue and his gun. Klaue smirk got even bigger, as the gun fired. She knew that she couldn't get out of the way in time, she tensed as the ball of energy came closer, mentally apologising to the people she loved. Sapphira, who had been sitting close with Bucky, heard the apology. She immediately panicked and tried to get up, despite Bucky gently pushing her back down. Then they both heard the explosion. The blast almost hit Melody, when someone jumped in front of her.

The person was blasted backwards, flying through the air, before coming to a stop in front of her, unmoving. She screamed as her brain, heart and soul registered who it was: Loki.She crawled over to him, her ankle barely bothering her and started to try and feel a pulse. She felt nothing. She started to shake him. "No! Come on, Loki. Wake up. Wake up! I can't lose you too. Please!" She begged. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose someone she loved. Not again. Slowly, everyone came to stand around her, Steve half leading, half carrying Sapphira.

Thor fell to his knees, next to her "Brother? Brother, don't leave us. Don't leave your soulmate." Thor whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Klaue laughed maniacally. "Well it seems like you can add one more death on your conscience and it's your own soulmate. How does it feel, huh? Being responsible for the death of your loved ones? You're nothing more, than a disgusting freak and you always will be" He laughed. It was the last thing that he said, as a furious Logan snuck up behind him and gutted him with his claws.

Melody and Sapphira were like little sisters to him and he was all too happy to kill the man that had hurt them so much. Melody was still shaking her soulmate, tears rolling over her cheeks and denial running through her brain, but slowly realization kicked in. She stopped shaking his body and just began to sob uncontrollably, putting her head on her soulmate's still chest. Slowly everyone started to how their heads in sorrow, even the Avengers. Steve was hugging Sapphira close, the young woman sobbing.

Rain began to fall, as the weather reacted to the mood of the God of Thunder.The first one to notice anything, was Sapphira. Her eyes went big through her tears, as she witnessed the change. "Guys, look." She called. Everyone looked up, even Melody. A green glow was slowly enveloping loki, starting at his chest and spreading over his entire body.  The glow became so bright, that everyone had to look away. After a while, the glow died down. For a few seconds, there was silence. Suddenly, Loki shot up with a gasp, breathing heavily as his body tried to calm down.

Melody just watched with wide eyes, unable to believe what she was seeing. "Brother?" Thor asked, seeing that Melody was too shocked to do so. Loki looked up at him, still trying to calm down. "Thor? What happened? Where's...." Loki suddenly remembered what had happened and whirled around immediately, looking right at his shocked soulmate. "Melody. My Melody." The god whispered in relief. He slowly reached up with his hand, still feeling a bit weak and softly cupped her cheek.

Melody closed her eyes, gripping his wrist tightly and turning her face into his palm. She opened her eyes again, the tears rolling over her cheeks, this time of happiness, instead of sadness. She hugged him as tightly as she dared. He embraced her just as tightly, kissing the top of her head, before burying his face into her hair and taking a deep breath. Everyone cheered happily around them. Steve hugged Sapphira gently, just holding her close to him in relief.

Melody pulled back and cupped her soulmate's cheek, looking him in the eyes. "How is this possible?  You... you were dead, Loki. You weren't breathing. You.." Loki cut her off by kissing her. He didn't want her to think about what happened. He just wanted to reassure her that he was there and that he was alright.  After they broke apart, he hugged her again, stroking her hair to calm her down. 

"I think that I can answer that question." Thor said, taking a step forward. Everyone immediately looked at him. "When I was banished, father stripped me of my powers, until I proved that I was worthy. I sacrificed my life to save the town, I was in. No thanks to you, brother." He added, looking at Loki with a mock glare. The black haired god simply smirked, still holding his soulmate tightly, his mind still a bit reeling that he had just come back from the dead.

"I think that the same thing happened here. Loki's actions were to protect his soulmate, nothing more. His intentions and actions were as selfless as they can be. I think that this got him his powers back and that saved his life." Thor finished. Loki nodded, accepting that answer. Suddenly, he remembered somehing else. "Where's Klaue?" He growled, his hatred for the man boiling. That bastard had tried to kill his soulmate. Deadpool walked up. "P. T. Barnum over there send that asshole back to Middle Earth." He said, pointing towards the ripped apart body

Everyone looked confused, except Melody and Sapphira. They had come to accept Deadpool's odd nicknames and references a while ago. "Hi Wade." Melody said, waving from her soulmate's arms. Deadpool happily waved back. "Hi Melody" The winged mutant chuckled at that, pulling away from Loki and beginning to stand up. At least, that was the plan. A sharp pain spread from her ankle to her leg and she let out a cry of pain and fell back on the ground. "Ah fuck. I think my ankle's sprained." She told everyone, as Loki quickly crawled to her and held her again. Thor walked up to them.

"Let me carry her, brother. You need to gather your strength." Loki looked reluctant, but nodded eventually. He knew that Thor was right. Thor carefully gathered Melody in his arms, knowing that his brother would kill him, if anything happened to her. Loki followed them closely, worried about her. Steve carefully lifted Sapphira up in his arms and followed as well, waking next to Thor. As they walked past the X men, Melody looked at her old friends and smiled. "Thank you, guys. We couldn't have done it without you."

They all smiled at that, telling her that it was no problem at all. As Thor carried her away, she heard Tony inviting the other mutants to stay at his tower, until they were better. She chuckled at that, looking at Loki's worried face and smiled. He smiled back and grabbed one of her hands. Sapphira happily waved at her from Steve's arms. That was the last thing that Melody saw, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter two. I decided to add another chapter, because otherwise, this one would have become too long. I'll write the last chapter soon.  
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters tell their story and what happened after that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is darker then anything that I've ever written.  
> Implied/ referenced non con. No actual rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or the X-men.

Sapphira woke up in the protective arms of her soulmate, her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat and felt his breath against her hair. She just took a deep breath, before relaxing as much as she could, her stomach still hurting, despite that the battle had been a few days ago. Bruce had said that she had been lucky. The bullet had missed all vital organs and she would be as right as rain soon.

Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief at that, especially her soulmate. She felt Steve  giving her a kiss on the top on her head. "Good morning, darling." He whispered. She looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning, my captain." She replied, kissing his cheek, before lying her head back down. His grip tightened and he buried his face into her hair, still being very careful of her injuries.

Steve took a very deep breath. He had been so scared, when he had seen her get shot. He loved her so much and he didn't know what he would do without her. Yes, she had lied to him, but he had seen cases where mutants were treated like garbage by everyone, even their soulmates. He had actually done some research and had found out that more than half of the people being hurt by their soulmates were mutants.

While a irrational part of him was a bit hurt that she had thought that he would do the same, the bigger, rational side of him realized that she and her sister had gone through a lot and had been very scarred from their experiences. Melody and Sapphira had promised to tell everyone their story today, but Steve wanted to stall it for just a little longer. Whatever their story was, it was clear that it was not a happy one. He gave Sapphira another kiss on the top of her head and heard her giggle softly. He smiled at the sound. 

Their moment of peace was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Sorry guys, but Tony is really getting impatient to hear the story and it's really getting on my nerves. Also, if he goes on any longer, I'm pretty sure that Loki will throw him out of the window again." Melody's voice rang out from the other side of the door. The couple chuckled at that. That did sound like them.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Steve called back. They heard footsteps disappear as Melody left them. They chuckled again, before getting out of bed, Sapphira using her telekinesis to get dressed. Once they were ready, Steve lifted her up, bridal style and carried her out of the room. "Steve! I can walk by myself." Sapphira protested, even as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.Steve simply smiled and kissed her temple.

"I know, my darling. I just don't want you to fall over in exhaustion, like you did a few days ago." Sapphira had still been exhausted after the battle, but had pretended to be fine. This resulted into her fainting after several minutes, scaring the shit out of everyone. They met Bucky on the way to the common room and the former assassin laughed at the sight of Sapphira being carried like a child. "Shut up." The female mutant muttered, but a small smile was clear on her face. Bucky kept snickering all the way to the common room.

It felt good to laugh too, because the story of the sisters was nothing to snicker at. Sitting on the couch, Melody and Sapphira looked at everyone in the room, both Avengers and X-men. Most of their schoolmates knew some of the story, but not all of it. Only Charles Xavier, Bucky and Natasha knew the most of it. Steve and Loki were sitting next to the sisters, holding hem tightly. Taking a deep breath, Sapphira finally began to speak.

"We were born in the village of Ibim in Israel. When we were two, our powers simultaneously emerged. We still have no idea how that happened, but the minute that they saw our powers, our parents immediately abandoned us to die in the streets." She told everyone in the room. She felt Steve's grip on her tighten in anger at her parents. She squeezed his hand to calm him down. Melody took over from her.

"We were found and taken in by a man named Joseph Nazar. He raised us like we were his own and we loved him like he was our father. He always called me his little song and Sapphira his little jewel." She said, a small smile of remembrance on her face. Several people smiled at that. Steve and Loki were glad that their soulmates had someone, who had clearly cared about them. After a few seconds, Melody continued. "A lot of people in our village feared us. Many thought that we were spawns of the devil." She growled.

The Avengers immediately thought back at what Klaue had called the sisters. "Papa didn't care about our powers though and tried to protect us to the best of his abilities. Despite everything, we were happy, but it was not to last. When we were eleven, Klaue heard about us and wanted to have us to use for his own gain. At that point, klaue was the leader of the gang that held our village in its grip. No one wanted to go against them. He tried to offer papa money, so that he would give us to him, but he refused and sent him away. He said that he would rather die, than to sell us to be used" Melody continued.

At this point both the sisters started to become extremely and visibly upset. Their audience looked at them in concern and so did their soulmates. Loki hugged Melody close and kissed her temple. Steve squeezed Sapphira's hand and stroked her hair. Both of them reminding the sisters that they were there. That they weren't alone. Melody took another deep breath. "Papa sent us to our uncle John for a while to be safe, just in case. A week later, the worst days of our lives happened and our childhoods were destroyed:

\--------------------------- _flashback--------------------------_

_"Come on, girls." John Nazar said, pulling his nieces forwards through the crowd. The sisters were dressed as inconspicuous as possible, trying to stay ot of sight. Suddenly, there was a buzz going through the crowd and many people crowded around a podium that was used for events on the square. In the commotion, the sisters got separated from their uncle. The crowd pushed forwards and the sisters had to follow, until they finally stopped._

_From where they stood, the sisters had an excellent view of the stage, but were difficult to be seen from it, unless you knew where to look. The man that was at their house, was standing on the stage, a smirk on his face. "Greetings, friends." He said, the square quieting down to listen to him. "As you may know, there are two girls living in this village, who are a danger for everyone here, even themselves."_

_Several people in the crowd muttered in agreement. The sisters looked at each other in panic_ _"I wanted to give them a chance to use their powers for the greater good, to protect you good people. However,_ this _man over here refuses to share where they are." He said, pointing to the side of the stage and grinning like the insane maniac that he was._ _At this, two big men pulled a smaller third one on the stage._

_The third man was barely clothed, just some filthy underpants and that was it. His body was covered with wounds, bruises and blood. One of his eyes was completely swollen shut, his brown hair was matted with filth and blood and several of his wounds were still bleeding. Except for the blood, his body was ccovered in another sticky substance that the girls did not recognise, nor did it matter to them, once they realised who the man was. It was their father._

_The sisters wanted to cry out, to run forwards and reveal themselves, but for some reason, they didn't. The just gripped each other's hands and stared in horror. The crowd around them were muttering at this. Klaue looked like he was having the time of his life. "This man stopped me from using the girls for their true purpose.  He wants to keep them for himself. What should we do with him? With this traitor?" He asked the people. There was a buzz, as several people talked to each other. Then, those two horrible words were said:_

_"Kill him!"_

_No one know who said it, but before long, everyone was agreeing. "Shoot him! Kill him! Make him pay!" By now, tears were rolling over the cheeks of the two young girls. They were confused and scared out of their minds and the man, who had always comforted them in times like this, was now on the stage with people screaming for his death, unable to help them. They wanted to run, to cover their ears, but they couldn't._

_They wanted to wake up from this horrible dream, but everything was too real to be a dream. Their father looked over the crowd, when his eyes suddenly locked with theirs. There were so many emotions in them as he looked at the sisters: sadness, pain, acceptance, but most of all: love. Even now, their father wanted them to know how much he loved them. Melody and Sapphira looked back at him, silently begging him to do anything, to make it stop._

_Despite the crowd literally yelling for his head and despite the fact that he was gravely injured, Joseph Nazar smiled a tiny bit, as he looked at his precious daughters. His little song and little jewel. He would never regret taking them in. He loved them with all his heart. He looked at them with a warm smile and and softly mouthed three simple words towards them: "I love you."_

_His two beautiful girls simply cried harder and Joseph took a deep, painful breath. He never wanted his daughters to be sad and now he was the very reason that they were. But despite this, he would not say a word to Klaue. He would never betray his daughters to that insane man. He would always protect them, even if it cost him his life. He just regretted that he would not live to see them grow up._

_Klaue raised his hand and the crowd quieted. "Very well. I will do as you ask, but let's give him one more chance to redeem himself."  Klaue grabbed his gun and pointed it at Joseph's head. "This is your last chance, Nazar. Tell me where those fucking freaks of yours are and you can live." He said, his words heard throughout the entire square. Sending one final, loving look towards his daughters, Joseph turned towards Klaue, glaring at him with eyes that were full of hate. "Never!" He spat. Klaue just smirked at that. "Suit yourself." He muttered, about to pull the trigger._

_The sisters never saw the actual murder of their father, as their uncle had suddenly appeared from behind them and had covered their eyes just in time. Still, the sound of a gunshot and the crowd cheering was enough to completely shatter their hearts. John quickly pulled his nieces away from the crowd, incredibly thankful that for some reason, their powers were not emerging._

_While they were being pulled away, Melody and Sapphira both turned and took one last look at the stage. Their father was lying prone on the ground, not moving and blood coming out of his head. Just before they went around a corner and disappeared, Melody saw that the back of his underwear was also red from blood. A fact that she didn't understand, until years later._

_\-------------------------------------- end flashback--------------------------_

Somewhere during the story, the sisters had started to cry, showing all the pain that the memory carried. Steve and Loki had lifted them up and onto their laps, holding them even tighter than they already had and gently rocking them back and forth. Several of the other women in the room were crying as well, the men looking down at the ground, now knowing what had happened to the sisters.

Thunder and lightning were heard and seen outside, as Thor clenched his fist in anger at what happened. Finally, Tony summed up everyone's thoughts with just one sentence: "That is fucked up." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After several minutes, the sisters slowly started to calm down, taking deep breaths. Despite this, Loki and Steve kept continuing their actions. Loki used his magic to conjure up two handkerchiefs, one for each sister.

Steve grabbed one for Sapphira and gently wiped her face. After that, he gave it to her, so that she could blow her nose. Loki did the same thing for Melody. Once the sisters had calmed down, Bruce spoke up. "Now I understand why you never told us that you were mutants. People avoid me too, but at the very least, I never had to go through something like that. I mean, could this story get any worse?" He asked rhetorically. Melody let out a cold laugh that scared everyone. Even Loki was looking at her in even deeper concern.

"Oh, it gets a lot worse. When papa was on the stage, he was covered in some sort of sticky substance that wasn't blood. When he was lying on the ground, I saw that the back of his underpants was red, indicating that he was bleeding there too. When I was little, I didn't understand it. Now, I wish that I never figured it out." She muttered. Several people looked at her in confusion, thinking about her words. 

Tony was the first one to figure it out. "Aww, fuck!" He shouted, startling several people. But he wasn't finished. "You mean that they.... ah, fuck no!" He swore. Several people still looked confused. "What is it, Tony? What did they do?" Steve asked softly, even though he had a feeling that he didn't want to know. Everyone was looking at the billionaire for answers.

Tony, for once, hesitated to answer and looked towards the sisters for permission. They both nodded. Tony took a deep breath, before answering. "Those assholes raped him to get information about our friends." He said, gesturing towards the sisters. There was complete silence, as those words sunk in. Everyone had the same expression on their faces: horror. 

Suddenly, Sapphira jumped off Steve's lap and stormed out of the room, the super soldier immediately following. Melody stayed where she was, hiding her face against her soulmate's chest, her shoulders shaking. Loki held her tightly, softly rocking her back and forth. "Oh, my love. I'm so sorry that you and Sapphira had to go through that on your own." He whispered, stroking her hair. He felt her nod against his chest. She sat like that for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath and turning back to face everyone. 

"We managed to leave the country two days later, moving to America. Charles found us very soon after that and offered us a safe place in his school. Uncle John died a few years ago of a heart attack. We thought that we were finally safe, but we weren't." She sighed. Tony thought about her words for a few seconds, before nodding to himself, making a decision.

"Maybe not, but you will be safe from now on. I will make sure of that and I'm sure that they will, as well." He said, pointing towards the X-men, who all nodded in agreement. "Besides, with Reindeer games having his powers back and with us now knowing the truth, you will probably be better protected than the fucking president." Melody couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

"What happened to your father's body? Tony asked, immediately shrinking back at Loki's glare. Melody flinched, but eventually shrugged. "They probably dumped it into a river or threw it off a mountain. I don't know, nor do I want to know." She said. Tony nodded at that. "When was your father born?" He asked, an idea slowly starting to form in his mind.

Melody looked at him confused. "22th of March, 1965. Why do you ask?" She asked suspiciously. Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "No reason at all. And what was the date of this terrible,  _terrible_ day?" He asked once more. Now Melody looked even more confused. "5th of August, 1998. Again, why? She asked. Tony simply shrugged, a small smirk on his face.

Seeing that the man wasn't about to answer, Bucky cut in. "Should we be concerned about Sapphira?" He asked. Melody shrugged. "She has Steve. That's all the support that she needs right now." They all agreed on that. After a while, Melody fell asleep, her head resting against Loki's chest. She was emotionally exhausted after telling the story. Loki carefully lifted her up and after saying goodbye to everyone, he carried her towards her bedroom.

He laid her down in bed, using his magic to change their clothes and lied down next to her, carefully gathering her into his arms and holding her close. Melody shifted a bit, but settled down very quickly, using his chest as a pillow. Giving her one last kiss on the top of her head and despite the fact that it was still the middle of the day, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile._

"Sapphira, wait!" Steve called, running after his soulmate. He knew that she was using her powers, otherwise she wouldn't be this fast, especially since she was still recovering. He found her standing in a semi abandoned lab. She just stood there for a few seconds, before dropping to her knees and letting out an ear-splitting, heart breaking scream, things immediately flying through the air at breakneck speed.

Despite the danger, Steve didn't hesitate to run inside, ducking everything that came towards him and kneeled next to the woman he loved. Carefully gathering her into his arms, he held her tightly, stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down. She fought him at first, before collapsing against him and sobbing heavily. Steve just let her cry it out, knowing that she would feel better later, after keeping it in for so long. 

"Why!? Why did they do it? Papa never did anything against anyone. He was good. He was kind. Why did they hurt him so much? Why did they kill him?" She asked, once she had calmed down a bit, finally asking the questions that had been on her mind for so many years. Steve kissed her forehead, before answering the questions to the best of his abilities.

"Because Klaue was one sick bastard, who used people for his own pleasure and gain. He wanted to have you and your sister, but your father did what any good parent should do: he protected his children, no matter what and he sacrificed his life, so that you and your sister would be safe from Klaue, even if it was for a few years. Your father was the man that Klaue could never, _ever_ be."

Sapphira showed a little smile at that. Steve smiled too and lifted her into his arms. How about we go to our room and you tell me more about him?" Sapphira looked at him in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You want me to tell you about our father?" She asked. Steve nodded. "The man protected and saved my soulmate. I'd like to know more about him."

He said, smiling softly. Sapphira finally smiled back and nodded resting her head against his shoulder. Just like Loki had several minutes before, Steve carried his soulmate towards her room. They talked for hours, with Sapphira telling Steve everything that she could remember about her father, before she finally fell asleep, feeling safe and sound in her captain's arms.

_A few weeks later._

Sapphira was drawing in her sketchbook, while resting her head on the shoulder of her fiance, completely healed. After the battle, both Steve and Loki didn't want to waste any more time, so they arranged a double date in which they both proposed. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that both sisters had said yes. Loki and Melody would get married and bonded this winter and Steve and her would do the same in the spring after that. With it being the end of March, they still had plenty of time. Speaking of which, Sapphira glanced at her sister and future brother-in-law.

She smiled at the sight of them reading a book together. The X-men left a few days after they had told their story, with promises that they would visit and they had. The sisters had visited them, the day after the proposal. They were met by a smiling Charles and a grumbling Logan, who gave their soulmates a warning not to hurt them. When Jean and Storm had heard of the reason for the visit, they had squealed very loudly at the news.

Sapphira was sure that the entire school had heard them and knew the news by now. Wade had dropped by, as well. He had shaken their hands enthusiastically, saying something strange about being happy that the author was finally deciding thi give them a happy ending. They had looked confused at that, but had shrugged it off, being used to him saying things that didn't make sense. 

Suddenly, Tony pretty much bounced into the room. "Ah, there you four are. Come on, we're going to make a little trip." He said, before quickly walking back out, wearing a big grin on his face. The four of them just sat there, stunned. Tony popped his head back in. "Well, are you guys coming?  I've got a surprise for you." He said, before disappearing again. Looking at each other, they all shrugged, before getting up and following the billionaire. They got into one of Tony's small, unassuming vans and drove off

_Thirty minutes later._

"What are we doing here, Tony?" Melody asked, her arms crossed and looking at the fence that was surrounding an average sized graveyard, north of the city. Tony simply smiled and walked through the gate without answering, forcing the two couples to follow him. After a few minutes of walking, Tony stopped at the beginning of a path that had about ten rows of tombstones at either side. This section of the graveyard looked and felt different in a way that the sisters couldn't describe. 

Tony turned around to look at them, his face solemn for once. "The stones in this part of the graveyard, are more memorial stones, than headstones. Here are the names of people, whose bodies couldn't be buried for one reason of another, but their families still wanted to remember and respect them. As they should. I bought a spot here and placed a stone." He said in a soft tone

"It's on the third row, left side, fourth stone. Go ahead. I'll be at the gate of you need me." He said, pointing in the right direction, before walking away, leaving them behind. The sisters looked at each other, before following Tony's directions towards the correct stone, their soulmates right next to them. The minute that they saw the stone, both sisters widened their eyes, tears already filling them, as they read the engravings on it:

_Joseph Nazar_

_Beloved father and brother._

_22th of March, 1965 - 5th of August, 1998_

_"Not all heroes wear capes."_

Sapphira and Melody just stared at the stone in shock, barely feelingthe tears rolling over their cheeks, nor their soulmates holding them tightly against their chests. Several flower bouquets were already lying in front of the stone, no doubt from their friends and teammates. Sapphira leaned forwards and read some of the cards attached to the flowers. The warm messages on the cards made her eyes fill with tears

Melody stepped out of Loki's arms and kneeled in front of the stone. She put her hand on top of it and rested her forehead against it. ' _Thank you, papa. For everything. I love you'_ She thought, somehow willing him to hear her. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what her father had looked like. Loki slowly walked forwards. He kneeled next to Melody, wrapping an arm around her. His head was bowed low in respect, as he looked at the stone

"Sir, I promise to you that I will take care of your daughter. I will respect her, protect her and look after her. I may be the God of lies, but I am speaking the truth when I tell you that I love your daughter more than anything and I always will, until my dying breath." He vowed, tightening his grip on his soulmate. Melody beamed at him, hugging him tightly as well. They sat there for a few seconds, before standing up and giving the other couple space

Steve and Sapphira kneeled in front of the stone, Sapphira resting her hand on the top of it. Steve bowed his head too, his respect for the man immense and hoping that he could somehow hear what they were saying. "Sir, your daughter has given me so much of herself, from the moment that we met. I will do my best to be worthy of her, every single day. She is my entire world and I will always treat her well." He vowed

"I will always be loyal to her and never hurt her. I love her far too much to do that and I will take care of her for the rest of my life, if she will have me?" He said, looking at her in slight uncertainty. Sapphira smiled at him. "Of course, I will." She said, kissing him, before turning towards the stone. "I love you, papa. I miss you and I wish that you were here with us." She said.

Loki was standing a little bit behind them, holding his own soulmate tightly, when he felt something shift in the air: a warmth that hadn't been there before. He looked up and stared at the air behind the gravestone in disbelief. "Uhm, guys..." He said, his voice wavering a bit. Everyone looked at him and followed his eye-line to see where he was looking at, the other couple standing up to see it better, only for them to mirror his shocked expression.  

A faint outline of a man was standing behind the stone, looking at them with a soft smile. He slowly stepped forwards and Melody and Sapphira did the same, meeting him halfway. The man reached out and cupped their faces, caressing their cheeks with his thumbs. The sisters tried to grab his arms, but only touched air. Tears rolled down their cheeks, as they realised that they could not touch him. Joseph Nazar smiled warmly at his daughters, looking at them with love in his eyes. 

The sisters smiled at him with tears in their eyes, before finally turning and walking towards their soulmates. Sapphira wrapped her arms around Steve's right arm. "Papa, this is Steve Rogers. My soulmate. He loves me for who I am and I love him more than anything." She said, holding him tightly and resting her head against his shoulder. Steve smiled at her, his eyes warm and full of love, before kissing the top of her head. Joseph softly bowed his head towards them, before turning towards Melody, who was standing in Loki's embrace, his chest against her back.

 "Papa, meet Loki Laufeyson. My soulmate. An absolute pain in my..... behind at times, but I honestly can't imagine what I would do without him." She said, barely remembering not to curse in front of her father. She could hear her sister giggling at the almost mess up. Loki smiled down at her, the love that he had for her completely visible in his eyes "And I would not know what to do without you, my love." He whispered, burying his face in her hair. She craned her head upwards, nudging his chin with her nose. He chuckled, before kissing the tip of it. 

Joseph smiled at the four people in front of him. He looked at the men and bowed his head towards them, giving them his blessing. He could see that they truly loved his daughters, having heard what they had said beforehand. Loki and Steve smiled at that and bowed their heads in return, thanking him. Suddenly, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, shining brightly at them. Joseph turned towards the light, as if he was listening to something or someone. He closed his eyes for a moment, before turning back towards the two couples. 

Melody was the first one to understand. "You have to go, don't you?" She asked. Her father looked down, answering her question, before looking back up and reaching out to her and Sapphira, once again. The sisters stepped forwards and he cupped their faces again. Joseph smiled sadly at his daughters, caressing their cheeks for the last time. He was so proud of them and he loved them so much

He looked at the two women, silently telling them that he loved them and that he would always watch over them. He leaned forwards and kissed Melody's forehead, before kissing Sapphira's forehead. A warm gust of air against those spots was the only indication of something that should've been physically there. He caressed their cheeks one last time, before letting go and turning around, about to leave.

"Sir?" Steve said, wanting to say one more thing. Joseph turned back around. Steve bowed his head again, his arms around his soulmate. "I just really wanted to thank you for what you did. I don't know what I would have done, if I had never met Sapphira and that thought scares me like nothing ever has before. Thank you for protecting her. For saving her." He said.

Loki nodded in agreement, holding Melody tightly against his chest. "Yes, thank you, sir. If it had not been for Melody, my redemption never would have worked. Because of you, both me and Steve have two beautiful women, whom we love with all our hearts. I think that I speak for the both of us, when I say that we will make sure that your sacrifice will never be in vain." He said. Steve quickly nodded at those words.

Their soulmates just smiled. "We love you, papa." Melody said, tears rolling down her cheeks, even while standing in her soulmate's embrace. Sapphira nodded in agreement, tightly holding onto Steve, before she collapsed of all the emotions that were racing through her body. "We love you so much. We miss you. Say hi to uncle John for us, alright?" She asked. Their father smiled and nodded, lifting his hand to his mouth and blowing them a kiss. The sisters returned the action. It was how they had always said goodbye, when their father had still been alive.

The sunlight became brighter and brighter, forcing the four people to close their eyes against it, the men turning and shielding the women out of instinct. Joseph smiled at the two couples, as he slowly disappeared. His daughters would be safe and cared for. They were deeply loved by their soulmates and that was all that he wanted. Just before he disappeared, he whispered three simple words that made their way into the ears of his daughters:

_I love you_. 

When the light disappeared, everything was back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened. Steve and Loki both hugged the sisters tightly. Both Melody and Sapphira had tears rolling down their cheeks, but they felt an enormous relief. They had been able to say goodbye and it felt incredible. Steve looked towards the tombstone and saw something that had not been there before.

Carefully leading Sapphira towards it, he walked towards it and picked the items up.They were two necklaces: one with a small, golden music note and one with a small sapphire attached to the chain. Quickly figuring out which chain was for who, he gave the one with the music note to Melody and Loki, before helping his soulmate put on the sapphire necklace. Loki doing the same for Melody.

The sisters smiled softly, knowing that miracles do come true at times. After a few minutes, they slowly returned towards the entrance. Tony was waiting for them. "Thank you for this, Tony. It felt so good to say goodbye." Melody said. Tony smiled, before sensing that something was off. The sisters looked a lot happier, like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

The two sisters looked at each other. "No." Melody finally said. "Not really." Sapphira agreed. Tony looked at them for a few seconds, feeling like he really _had_  missed something, before shrugging and walking towards the car. "Well come on, then. Let's go home." He said cheerfully, glad that his surprise had turned out so well. His friends looked a lot more happier now. 

In the van, resting her head on Loki's shoulder and having his arm around her, Melody looked at the landscape passing by. Her fingers were playing with her new necklace. She would always miss her father, but she knew that he was watching over her and that he was looking after her and her sister, even now. She looked at her soulmate and smiled. "I love you, Loki." She whispered.

He smiled back at her. I love you too, my Melody. I meant every word that I said back there." He said, kissing the tip of her nose. She chuckled. "Yes, well. Good luck with topping that speech at our bonding/wedding. I'm very curious what you will say." She replied. He gave her a mock glare, before smiling and kissing her temple. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes, falling asleep very soon after that. 

In the row in front of them, Sapphira was sitting in a similar position. Today had been a very tiring day for them, emotionally. Steve just looked at his beautiful soulmate, feeling happy and content. He heard the conversation between the other couple and chuckled softly enough not to alert them that he was listening. Topping what they had said today would be hard, but he would try. Sapphira looked up at him and smiled. He simply smiled back and rested his forehead against hers, no words needed. Sapphira laid her head back down on his shoulder and fell asleep, just like her sister. 

Steve just stroked her hair, softly. He looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Loki. They both smiled at each other in mutual understanding, knowing that they were incredibly lucky to have these two women as their soulmates. Steve looked back down again and carefully rested his head on hers and falling asleep too. Seeing that it was just the two of them, Tony softly spoke up. "So, did somehing happen at the grave?" The billionaire asked, honestly curious. Loki smiled and chuckled softly, knowing that Tony had been waiting to ask this question for a while now. 

"Their father appeared as a spirit and pretty much gave us his blessing, after we promised him that we would take care of his daughters." Tony looked at him through the mirror in shock. "Are you fucking serious?" He asked, trying to keep his attention on the busy road. Loki nodded. "I would not lie about something that concerns my soulmate." He said.

Tony could see that he truly meant it. "Wow... okay.... um... The traffic is really jammed right now, so why don't you go to sleep as well. I will wake you up, once we're there." He said, trying to wrap his head around the fact that the ghost of the dead father of his friends had appeared to give his blessing to his future sons-in-law. That really was not something that you heard everyday. 

Loki gave him a odd look, before resting his head on Melody's, his arms around her. The last thought that went through his mind was him hoping that Tony would not use the horn to wake them up, like he did with Clint at times. He knew better than anyone that Melody didn't exactly take well to being woken up abruptly and he didn't want this van to blow up. Then his eyes closed and he knew no more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long. I literally had not inspiration for this, until now.  
> This is the ending of the story. I may do another chapter if inspiration strikes, but probably not. R&R. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself writing more one shots and short stories then update my longer existing ones. Oh well...  
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
